


Mirror

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, M/M, fuck me up with that secure relationship shit yes, i discover so many of my own kinks wring this stuff whOops, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian set up a surprised in their bedroom for his husband. It's safe to say, Mickey sure as hell loves the new addition. Ian encouraged him to watch as they fuck.





	Mirror

Ian pulled his husband's hand into the bedroom so show him what he had been working on all morning.

Mickey had reluctantly been banned from entering the room and he was curious to see what Ian refused to accept any help on.

Mickey grinned as he looked over the bed and his eyes searched the huge mirror attached to the ceiling. 

He raised his eyebrows to Ian who demanded 'naked.' They both raced and yanked each other's clothes off when they were taking too long.

Ian pushed him onto the bed and watched happily as Mickey's breath hitched when he saw himself sprawled out with Ian dominating him. He felt how hard his husband was and smirked.

He helped spread his legs wide and said 'fucking love it, don't you?' Mickey gulped as his eyes never left the mirror 'yeah, I do.'

The lube was already resting on the bed and Ian slicked up his fingers. He shared 'knew it would be a great idea,' as pushed in two at once and relished in how Mickey's legs tensed in pleasure. He shifted over to rest on his shoulder so Mickey could see what he looked like. He worked his mouth against his collar bone, leaving a dark hickey.

Ian whispered 'god, such a pretty slut.' Mickey bit back a moan as it was almost unbelievable how Ian always knew the best thing to say. 

He squirmed as his words washed over him so Ian continued 'so filthy, baby. Love it when I can open you up wide, get you ready.'

Mickey panted 'Ian,' the redhead smirked 'look at that. You love being all spread out like this, seeing how good you are, so fucking hot.'

Mickey muffled his huskily sounds as he agreed and Ian stretched and scissored his digits meticulously inside him. Mickey moaned ''m ready.'

Ian kissed him hard and commented 'eager whore, need me bad, don't you? Say it.' Mickey felt his bulge poking deliciously against him hips 'so bad. Give it to me.'

Ian nodded but sat back on his heels to jerk off slowly. Mickey's gaze stayed transfixed above him and Ian told hin 'better be staring when I fucking wreck you.' Mickey could feel himself staring to shake, he was so worked up. 'C'mon. C'mon. Please.'

Ian stroked his inner thighs hotly while lining up his dick. Mickey groaned and gave him no time to adjust, moving down on his own.

'Just like that, fuck, show me how dirty you can be,' Ian blinked in awe as he got swallowed up. He swore every time he banged Mickey it felt like the first.

Ian could tell a whimper wanted to leave his throat but Mickey held it back. Ian took back control and lifted his legs, settling deep while he bottomed out. 'Want to be good for me? Let your mouth run, baby.'

Mickey relaxed and let out a shivery grunt as he observed how damn good Ian looked, snugly in deep, his pubes scratching against his ass. 

Ian rambled 'bet you wish everyone could see how nasty you are, baby. Getting off to yourself, what do you want?' Immediately, Mickey mumbled 'fast.'

Ian licked across his nipples and grunted 'want everyone to know you're my little pet, don't you?' Mickey felt his legs turning floppy as Ian complied and luckily so did his husband so he steadied him.

Mickey begged 'call me your slut.' Ian smirked 'always so fucking slutty. Can't get your legs open fast enough for my cock even though you're gonna take it for the rest of your life.'

Mickey moaned as their bodies slapped together. He was vaguely aware he must have looked ridiculously fucked out, head lolling and fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back to gawk upwards with parted lips.

Ian's voice oozed with lust 'so perfect, Mick. Watching yourself, so needy. Love you so much.'

Mickey knew he was close and clenched ever so slightly around him. Ian's hair dripped with sweat as he choked out 'shit, baby. Gonna fill you up.'

Mickey let all obscene noises leave him as it spurred Ian on further. He fought to keep his eyes from drooping and fell in love with how high his back arched when Ian began to cum in him.

Mickey desperately wrapped his hand around his length and tugged himself off. He babbled nonsense, degraded to good and yes and Ian. 

He began to release just as Ian finished milking. Still, the younger man kept pegging his prostate with what could only be described as years of practise and expertise.

Ian mustered a wrecked sounding groan as he pulled out and fell against the bed next to him.

He followed Mickey's eye line and smiled at how flustered and red they were. His husband was still clutching the sheets and Ian eyeballed his own tremor filled legs in the mirror.

He reached over and grabbed Mickey's hand. Mickey instinctively squeezed back and Ian whispered 'best fucking idea ever.' He lifted his tattooed knuckles and place a chaste kiss against them.

He didn't miss Mickey's shy smile as he mumbled 'love you. Nap time, bitch.'


End file.
